


Before the Sunrise 天亮以前

by jls20011425



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 伏赫, 湯赫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>黑暗之中，任何事都可能發生。尤其是天亮以前的數分鐘。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Sunrise 天亮以前

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Before the Sunrise](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/182875) by Serpent In Red. 



> 授權：

　　狂風在她耳底嚎叫。

　　她的燈籠無力抵抗四周厚重的白雪紛飛。她獨自一人，迷途難返。她幾乎要相信自己迷失在一個綿延不斷的雲彩世界了。她還是小女孩的時候，她常常做夢，做著與雲朵嬉戲的夢。然而，若雲朵冰冷如斯，她肯定會抽身離去。

　　她瞇起眼睛，嘗試尋找某種醒目地標，某種庇護，然而徒勞無功。

　　孤身行走於黑暗大雪中的她，難以看見數英尺外的事物。在她的燈能照得更亮之前，黑暗似乎就要吞噬掉她的光。

　　她得找個地方稍作停留，否則她就只能幻影移形離開這鬼地方，然後認命被搜捕隊員抓住。那個國際未成人監護法還在，她深知任何幻影移形的跡象都會被密切監控。

　　該死的 _他_ 與他的追隨者，想盡一切辦法追蹤各種方式的逃亡。

　　又一陣風吹過她，她把斗篷拉近一點，試圖阻擋刺骨之寒。

　　但願，尋找其餘魂器的哈利和羅恩會比較好運。

　　三個月前，他們三個愚蠢地同意了分道揚鑣去尋找維繫伏地魔性命的最後三物。自那時起，她再沒有見過他們，也沒有聽過半點音信。預料之中，既然這些日子 _一切_ 都會被追蹤。

　　就算一個食死徒突然跳出來給她來個一忘皆空，她也不會感到驚訝。雖然她殷切希望這不會發生，

　　梅林才知道為什麼他們甚至將這個計劃當作首選。他們三個竟然同意了，真是幼稚得可笑，也不符合邏輯。理性如赫敏•格蘭傑以及頑固如哈利•波特不可能同意。她面前突然出現可怕的畫面——黑魔王暗暗跟著他們對他們用了迷魂亂心好分開他們。

　　逐個擊破。的確，非常斯萊特林。

　　這個念頭很快就被推翻，因為伏地魔這樣做實在有夠蠢的。如果他事實上真是尾隨他們，對他來說當場擊殺容易得多。

　　不過，做也做了，後悔以及想這些有的沒的也沒用了。

　　他們面前還有很長的路要走。

　　 _嘛，我面前的就是長長的雪路了，_ 赫敏諷刺地想，艱難踏前幾步。

　　一個月前，她前往匈牙利，發現伏地魔離開該國後去了烏拉爾山脈的痕跡。說她被激怒就太過輕描淡寫了，用憤怒至極這個詞會較為恰當。

　　為什麼他不把愚蠢的魂器藏在夏威夷或者塔希提這樣的地方？至少她不會有死於雪崩的危險。儘管，是的，她很難想像蒼白如伏地魔去了熱帶旅行。

　　她自顧自輕輕笑了起來，但又很快止住——一縷風滑進她的口，沿著她喉嚨噬咬而下，威脅著要凍壞她的肺部。

　　冷意侵蝕了她，她可以感覺到自己一天比一天虛弱。如果她身處有著一堆巫師和女巫的地方，這不成問題。但，在這種地區使用魔法，類近向著衝鋒的公牛揮舞毯子。

　　眼下，她只希望此行成功，自己可以活著離開這個地方。

 

* * *

 

　　以毯子覆蓋身體，她咳嗽了一聲。長途跋涉好幾公里的雪後，她終於找到一個洞穴。雖然她還是很冷，但至少牆壁擋住大半的風，她也不用每秒都擔心被風吹走。

　　一縷風溜進洞穴，火堆（感謝她在匈牙利帶來的火柴）閃爍得有氣無力。她雙手互相揉搓，設法驅走麻木。

　　她嘆了一口氣，皺起眉頭。她該如何找到 _他_ 魂器藏匿處的線索？問人不可能，因為，嘛，附近無人可問。

　　腦海劃過失敗的念頭，恐懼就抓住她的心。如果她找不到魂器呢？如果她無法摧毀它呢？如果……

　　她緊緊閉上眼睛，試圖阻止這些想法生根。她必須成功。哈利和羅恩都指望她。

　　專注制定尋找魂器的計劃同時，睡眠靜悄悄籠罩她，她感覺到眼簾下垂。

　　在她睡著之前，腦海最後一個念頭就是她會在醒來前被西伯利亞虎吃掉的恐懼。

 

* * *

 

　　雪降在天亮前數分鐘停止。赫敏留下的腳印被埋於新的雪層底下。風靜止，就像是大自然控制了自己的呼息。

　　一片沉默，仿佛預料到未來即將發生的事。

　　懸掛於洞穴入口的冰匕首在顫抖，中斷了寂靜。那聲音那樣的柔，溫柔但又在空氣中「啪」的一聲。

　　大自然終於呼出屏住的呼息，讓柔柔清風掃過山水。他走進洞穴，他靴子旁的雪猛地回旋，他的長袍在身後輕輕翻騰，那漆黑與周圍地形形成對比。

　　他無情的目光落在穴中沉睡的人身上，他的嘴唇捲曲成一個殘暴的冷笑。

　　他終於抓住他的獵物。

　　他滑向她，魔杖在手，就像手握鐮刀的死神。

　　不過，伏地魔王今天不會殺戮。

　　他嘲諷地盯著面前年輕的女巫，她仍然不被身邊發生的事所觸碰、打擾。

　　她一定 _很_ 累了，不然她怎會沒察覺她最害怕的人就站在她眼前。

　　他的笑意更深。關於恐懼，在未來的日子裡她還有很多要學呢。噢，是的。她將會幫助他，幫助他讓其他兩個不受歡迎人物跪在他跟前。

　　無腦食屍鬼也能愚弄得了他？他是伏地魔王，史上最偉大的巫師。稍有智慧的人都知道羅納德•韋斯萊，哈利•波特的搭檔，永遠不會拋棄他的朋友。

　　他的魔杖揮出一道光，眼前的人陷入更深的睡眠。

　　「好好睡，赫敏•格蘭傑。」他喃喃道，將手放上她肩膀。「你會需要的。」

　　他們兩個隨後就消失了，留下恢復生機的小火苗在風中燃燒。它急切閃爍，掙扎著存活於瑟瑟寒風底下，為生而戰。

　　直到最後一個「旋風」，火焰完全熄滅，唯一過去的痕跡就是洞穴地上的灰燼。太陽，終於升到地平線上。


End file.
